Cold, isn't it?
by Shiauko
Summary: Shika's back! They have to go WHERE? It's COLD there! Chouji hasn't gained any weight, Shika has to lead those idiots, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Lee -and Chou- to the Ice Country. Oh well, they will find SOMETHING to do. Shonen Ai, Fluff, WAFF, humour
1. We're going WHERE?

Chapter 1 – We're going WHERE?

Poor, poor Cho. He had never gained back all that belly fat he wanted. Standing naked in front of the mirror, he looked at his slim figure, and sighed audibly. After that damn fight with the jackass, Kimimaro, he had lost all the pudge he had been building up over the years. Chouji hadn't complained at first, when he figured he could get it back by eating more. But the drug seemed to still be working, even all these years later. Oh well, at least no one called him fat anymore. When he had first come back to the village, he actually laughed at the thought of what people would say when they saw him. But now that was all played out.

Besides, it wasn't them he wanted to please. And even as he thought about it, his face grew hot, and he saw his whole body turn red in the mirror. The only one he wanted to please, as smart as this one was, didn't even bother to comment on his new appearance when Chouji first saw the group upon his return.

He got dressed, and trudged outside to greet the day. The stupid day that didn't agree with him. The sun shone brightly and almost mocked him. Chouji didn't feel cheery. His clothes were too big for him, and he had even gone fishing in his closet for some of his clothes he had worn as a young gennin in and around Konoha. Even those were too big for him, as he had never bothered to buy new clothes. But this day was really different. It was special. His best friend had been away for a year, and was coming home today.

He tried to smile, thinking about the importance of this day.

Shikamaru had been away reluctantly, on a training mission with Asuma. Neither of the teens had wanted Shika to leave, but he was back now, that was all that mattered to the redhead. He waited patiently outside the gates of Konoha, and squeaked loudly when he finally saw Shikamaru through the trees, grumbling to himself. He had grown an inch or two, but otherwise, this was the same Shikamaru Chouji remembered.

"Shika! How's it hanging? Did ya miss me?"

"Idiot. I am the one who is supposed to ask that question, I was the one who left for a year. Did _you_ miss _me_?" He asked, a smile playing at his normally frowning lips.

"You _know_ I missed you! How annoyingly lonely it was to have to go to my favourite cookhouses on my own. Are you hungry now, Shika? Do you want to go out for something to eat?"

"I would love to, but I can't. I need to report to granny Tsunade first. Would you like to come with me? We can go somewhere after." Shika walked past Chouji, scuffing his feet and rolling his eyes. Asuma, who had been silent upon the teens' meeting, coughed lightly to gain Chouji's attention.

"Chouji? I hope you weren't too lonely without him. I am really sorry to have taken him for a whole year. But I want to let you know how it went, because that blockhead is obviously not going to tell you much. He trained long, hard hours. He wanted it to be over earlier. All he wanted was for the year to be over with. But I told him that no matter how hard he trained, I would still bring him back only after a year was up. Nonetheless, he didn't slack in his training. He really missed this place, for some weird, awkward reason."

Shika laughed, and punched Asuma lightly in the arm. "Oh, I don't think it was the PLACE he missed." Chou winked at his sensei, and punched Asuma lightly in the arm before running after Shika, calling out to him.

Shika laughed when he turned and saw his teammate running after him, his arm to his chest, already out of breath. So, like the spiteful being he could be, he turned tail and straight out ran to the Hokage's office. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped. Sure enough, there was poor Chou, several hundred metres behind him, kneeling on the packed earth, gasping for air. Shika rolled his eyes and went back to help the poor guy.

Chouji was not doing so hot. He panted and wheezed as he finally coasted to an uneasy stop. He sighed audibly, and fell to his knees. He saw Shika approach him, and he grinned, embarrassed. "What? I didn't train much while you were gone. I didn't have a partner. I really need to start up again."

Shika laughed and laughed, so hard his sides hurt. He reached out for Chou's hand, and – not without effort – pulled him up. Slowly, they walked to the Hokage's office together.

------ "WHAAATTTT?!" ------

Shika turned pale, Chouji coughed hard. Tsunade wanted them to do WHAT? "Repeat that again, granny?" Shika asked, his words almost choking in his throat. "You seriously want – When I just got BACK?"

Tsunade merely scoffed. "If you don't want to do it – too frigging bad. I have deemed you the best to lead this operation, and I will have you COMPLY, or you will regret it. Like I said, I want you to lead a group, consisting of Naruto, Chouji, Sasuke, Lee and Gaara to the Ice Country. You have a mission."

First of all, granny, Gaara isn't even part of this village. He is the Kaz -" But Tsunade didn't let him finish.

"I am aware that Gaara is the Kazekage of his village. I don't really care at the moment. I asked him if he would like to join this mission, and since he is in visiting for the week, he has no problem helping out. And I think his abilities would be useful, also."

"Ugh, Fine. However, you DO know that it is desperately cold over there, right? There is no way that the fugitives would survive over in the ICE Country anyway." Shika countered, desperate to get out of this ordeal.

"Well, if that is the case, you can receive the Katsuya clan's secret scrolls from their frozen, dead fingers. Either way, I want them BACK. And I will not have 'No' for an answer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alii-Chan : Alright, Ch-1 sucked, didn't it?

Sai: Nooo ... Why wasn't I in it?

Alii-Chan: Because I don't like you?

Sai: Fair enough ...

Sai: Are Sasuke and Naruto going to be lovers?

Alii-Chan: Nuuu ... -shifty eyes- AUGH! I forgot! Technically, Sasuke would still be with that pale chick ...

Sai: You Mean Orochi, the MALE? ... Hey, can I be with Naruto?

Alii-Chan: Heh. Oops ... She's a he? My bad ... NO! You cannot interrupt the NaruSasu!

Sai: Sasuke's an uke?

Yes ... Now, please, Rate and review 3 I want to do more chapters, and more fictions. If I don't get ratings and/or reviews, I will be super discouraged. Such talent, gone to waste!


	2. Planning Stage

Alwrighty, chapter tooooooo eh hehe

Sai: Am I in THIS one?

Alii-Chan: No, now stfu, slave.

Alii-Chan: And I am SO sorry, I really thought it was Kimimaro he fought ... who in the eff is Kimimaro?

Sai: The bone dude

Alii-Chan: Oh well, forgive me? For that, and for the fact that I don't really want a pudgy Chouji. It doesn't work if he is uké, which he so TOTALLY would be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji sat dumbfounded in the middle of Naruto's room. The blockhead was the last they had gathered, and Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Lee and Chouji sat in a semi circle around Shikamaru. Naruto was eagerly awaiting instructions, but the others seemed bored. Finally, Lee spoke up. "I am terribly sorry, Shikamaru-san, but I do not see the need to bring so many of us on a mission. It is only a retrieval mission, is it not?"

Shika sighed. "Yeah, it's supposed to be. But, knowing granny Tsunade, it's something more to it than just that." He rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Either that, or the missionaries didn't want to pay extra for an A ranked mission. As usual." He rolled his eyes again, until Chouji was _sure_ they would roll back into his head.

Chouji REALLY didn't want to go. He didn't have ANY problems with going before, when he was pudgy enough to withstand it. But now he was as vulnerable as any of them. He couldn't even really do any expansion jutsu anymore. Or that's what his father said, anyway. Probably why he hadn't bothered to even try, then. He lightly kicked a foot towards the orange clad ninja, trying to amuse himself.

Boy did that end quickly. Sasuke's arm shot out from its place resting lightly beside Naruto's, and blocked his kick before Chou was within a foot of Naruto's knee. But the orange blockhead didn't even notice. He just noticed Sasuke's missing hand. He poked Sasuke lightly, and the vengeful ninja's hand dropped back into place, a pinkie intertwining with Naruto's.

Chou noticed this, and felt slightly nauseous. He knew that it wasn't normal, a strange anomaly that drew men, or teen boys in this case, together. Yet he had seen it enough to know that it looked natural, and wonderful. He sighed, and looked back to Shika, who was now explaining the finer points of their mission, and where they would - or should - encounter the three thieves. Gaara was listening with pointed interest, and Lee was quietly envisioning the fight.

"Shika?" Chou asked quietly, "When do we leave on this mission? And how long should it take?"

Shika stopped abruptly at this question, not for the content, but the way Chouji asked it. He had never heard Chou sound so shy before. He blinked a few times before answering. "We leave the day after tomorrow." Shika said, "And it should take three or four days."

Immediately, Chouji twitched nervously. He knew he would freeze to death in half that time.

"You will gather your things tomorrow night, and meet me at the Konoha gates at 7:00 the next morning. I want to work out the formation, and I want us to leave slightly early. I want us to know what we are getting into." The group nodded, and dispersed. Gaara with Lee, Shika with Chouji, and Sasuke left Naruto's house last.

"We'll be ok, right?" Naruto asked, poking Sasuke in the ribs before laughing nervously. "I hate the cold. Believe it." Sasuke laughed quietly and hugged Naruto.

"I think we will be fine. I hate to admit it, but Shika is a good leader. He really is. No matter how lazy." Sasuke shifted his feet at the doorway, reluctant to leave. "Did you notice the way he looks at Chouji? He has a lot of respect for that guy."

Naruto smiled. "But you know Chouji really loves him a lot. He would do anything for Shika. They're best friends." He laughed pleasantly and hugged Sasuke gently around the neck. "Just like I would do anything for you." He cooed.

Sasuke grinned and poked the hyper ninja in the ribs, payment for Naruto having poked him first. "I think it goes far beyond just being friends, baka." He pronounced every syllable of the last word clearly and slowly in Naruto's ear, blowing on it gently when he had finished talking. "Now, go get some sleep, you'll need it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was staying at Lee's house for the week, being his first real friend in the village, he felt a certain deep companionship towards the black haired ninja. He truly regretted that he had injured Lee in the first place, but it was over. He had been forgiven, and he was a changed guy. He had a lot of work ahead of him, but those around him were patient and understanding. Especially his Lee.

"Gaara, are you alright in going to a really cold place?" Lee asked kindly, concerned. "Have you ever been to somewhere cold?" Gaara shook his head, and Lee gasped. "Oh my! Gaara, you have not? You might get sick during this outing, perhaps you should just get used to the cold gradually. It may not be good for your body!"

Gaara laughed uneasily, he still wasn't used to it. But he could never help laughing when Lee amused him so. "I am sure I will be quite alright, Lee. I am a big boy, I can take care of myself, you know." Lee smiled at Gaara's sincerity, and suddenly wrapped Gaara in a tight, mind numbing hug. Gaara coffed for air, but Lee didn't really notice. He was too busy being happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji and Shika left together, too. They had plans that night. Shika was going to stay over to Chou's for the night. Shika's mother was too scary to stay with, and besides, Chou's parents were out. They spent the better part of the night watching corny flicks and TV movies. During a particularly sappy one, Chou fell asleep on Shika's arm, causing it to fall asleep. Shika was fine for the moment, but he hated the thought of waking Chou. Shika looked down at a peacefully sleeping Chouji, and his heart just about broke.

Chou's face was slim, tinged with pink, and his eyes were covered in long, thick lashes. He loved Chouji's hair, and was forever finding an excuse to touch it. However, Chouji was now asleep, and Shika wasn't going anywhere.

So, gently, he started picking at the poor soul. He tucked a lock of hair behind Chou's ear before leaning over and nipping an ear. He gently lifted the face up and examined it a bit. Shika ran a few fingers through his hair, smiling to himself. He felt the silky hair beneath his coarse fingers, and drew breath on the texture of his hair. It was gorgeous, honey red and flawlessly cut.

Chouji stirred then, either from the feel of Shika's touch, or the ding of the microwave. "Popcerrn's done." He drawled, half dragging himself out of Shika's arms, and into the kitchen where he gathered a bowl and dumped the popcorn into it. This was their fourth bag, and as usual, Chouji - even half asleep - devoured most of it.

After the movie was over, Chouji and Shika stripped down and put on their bedclothes. Each grabbing a cover, and scrambling into the double bed from either side, they turned simultaneously and lay back to back.

In the night, Chouji turned over and lay spooned with Shika, his nose lightly touching the nape of Shika's neck, his legs intertwined with Shika's, and his arm draped over his best friend. He sighed into Shika's warm back, and snuggled into him, falling deeper into sleep. Shika woke up only momentarily, to gently adjust his leg position, and to move Chouji's arm up a bit. Soon he fell asleep again, also.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Second chapter DONE! Milestone!

Sai: Am I going to be in it at ALL?

Alii-Chan: No.

Sai: Oh darm ...


	3. Setting out, we meet WHO?

I don't even REMEMBER writing the last part of chapter two! Sorry it took forever to update!

Chapter three! OMG

Sai: OMG the Moe! I can't stand it!

Alii-Chan: I know! reads over the last bit again OMG nosebleed I wrote that while I was half asleep! O.o ...

Sai: I'm not in this either, am I?

Alii-Chan: I can't guarantee anything ... oops, uhmm, nothing! Eh hehe.

Sai: WHAAAAAT?

--

They all met at 7 sharp. Naruto was the first there, of course, with Sasuke trailing sleepily behind. He was not a morning person. They were both wearing their normal clothes, but both had winter clothes tucked into their backpacks. Eager Naruto had even gone as far as to pack a small board, just in case.

The second group to show was, surprisingly, Lee and Gaara. Gaara sidled up to the two chuunin, while Lee wandered over, a little further back, walking on his hands as a part of his morning training. "Hello fellow fighters of peace!" Lee called, over enthused. He was a morning person, like Naruto, unlike Gaara and Sasuke, who moaned and rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Gaara did not have a pack, or rather, he had brought his things with him, but they were all stuffed into Lee's overflowing backpack. Lee only wanted to help, and tried to make himself more useful by taking Gaara's things as well.

Gaara then looked around and noticed that Shika and Chouji were not there yet. He thought about this quietly for a moment, before asking. "Where's Shikamaru? And where is that other one?" Gaara had never really learned Chou's name.

"I'm right here." Shika's voice floated from behind Sasuke and Naruto. "And the _other_ one is here with me. His name is Chouji, by the way."

Shika grinned. "I learned something interesting today. On my way here, I couldn't help but overhear someone talking to the Katsuya clan leader this morning. Two people took the scrolls. One of them was a young man dressed all in black, with a really short black bob, and some sort of stupidity about him. The other was an older man, dressed in black robes and he had long black hair. I think I know how to go about getting these guys."

"Based on their appearance? That's highly doubtful. And they sound shady." Sasuke said, shifting his feet and turning to look at Shikamaru. "However, I don't think you're going to be able to discern someone's thought patterns by knowing what he wears."

Chouji stifled a laugh. He knew exactly what Shika was talking about. Shika didn't need to know what they were wearing, but it helped. He now knew who they were chasing, based on their description. However, Shika kept it quiet. And so did Chou.

They arranged a formation, diamond shaped. Gaara was flanking the back, and Sasuke was next to Lee in the back right in front of the Kazekage. Sasuke was on the left, and Chouji was right in front of him. To Chouji's right was Naruto. Shika was in the front, leading the way. He would've much rather taken Kiba to front the group, but Kiba was busy at his sister's veterinary clinic, helping out.

He poised his team, and they set off.

--

He looked up from his place behind Shika. Chouji was looking at Shika, Naruto could see that much. But he was not quite able to see the problem. He saw Chou looking a bit sad, but he didn't know why. Naruto looked briefly back at Sasuke, smiling worriedly before they left. But Sasuke didn't know that Chouji was the reason why Naruto looked troubled. He spent the whole journey wondering why Naruto looked upset.

They finally came across the point where they should've crossed paths with their common enemy. Shika looked around for clues or hints or _something_ to indicate that they had come across the right trail. But any evidence of travellers was nonexistent. Shika sat down in the short grass. "It's frigging cold here. I see snow not 20 metres ahead. There is no sign they passed here yet, and I think Gaara has frostbite."

At the last comment, they all looked at Gaara in surprise. Sure enough, the poor thing was shivering, his lips turning blue. His eyes were half shut, in a daze. His fingers were wrapped around his shoulders, and red from the cold. He had goose bumps all up his arms, and he was about to collapse from all appearances. He was not well at _all_. Lee gasped, and pulled the Kazekage into a tight hug. "I am sorry that I did not notice earlier! My poor Gaara!" He let go of Gaara only to pull open his pack and pull out a jacket. Taking the gourd from Gaara's back, and wrapping the fleece around the much smaller ninja, Lee held him tightly until Gaara's shivers subsided.

Rustle

"What was that?!" Naruto cried, looking back and forth, a slight note of panic in his voice. Shikamaru grinned.

"Our target." He cried triumphantly, letting go of a small string he had in his hands, setting off a trap that no one saw him build. In the distraction of Gaara's imminent freezing, he had a trap prepared, and no one was the wiser. "The target has been acquired - err - one of them."

Sasuke was the closest to where the trap had fallen. He looked into the mesh net, only to see a familiar face peering rather dumbly up at him. "How in the HELL did I fall for that?" moaned Sai, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning.

"S - Sai?! Sasuke asked, looking almost as dumbfounded as Sai himself at that moment. "What in the hell ...?" Sai glared up at him as if to say 'no answers until I'm free.' Sasuke, however, saw the scrolls he needed in Sai's pocket, and just pulled them out. "I don't have to do ANYTHING for you!" He said, laughing. But as he spoke, a much taller shadow appeared behind him, holding a kunai to his neck. "Foolish little brother." It cried, grabbing one of the scrolls. Truth be told, the older ninja only _saw_ one of the scrolls. He was a brilliantly deadly ninja, but almost blind.

--

Ok you know who it is ... don't you dare complain. I haven't updated in FOREVER cause I don't have any followers ... riiiiight ... but I wanted to FINISH this story DAMNIT! And prove I can! (Finish a story I mean) ... I'll update if I get reviews ... good ones or bad!


	4. Flashback

HOLY CRAP-TASTIC!! ... I thought I added four to this site! (See, I'm adding it to FF, AFF, and Y!) and I'm SO SORRY!!

Alrighty, I've had SOME peeps asking for this to continue ... it wasn't a LOT, but it was cute enough to make me want to update 3

Sai: I AM in it? Why you little --

Alii-Chan: Hush, Sai! Not many people have been pushing me to keep this story going ...

Sai: PERHAPS because you made me out to be a moron?

Alli-Chan: I was just working with whatever fan fiction about you gave me, I've never actually watched you on Naruto ... all I know is that you are a painter whose been taught to hide emotion, so I thought, WTF? Now, again, hush.

Sai: Grumble

--

-Sorry, not much ChouShika right now, I promise it in the next chapter!-

--

Itachi ran off, leaving Sai alone, staring up at the six ninjas who had started chasing them all because of a stupid idea that the half-blind nin had thought up.

-Flashback-

Sai reached for the apple, as high as he could, but still could not reach the juicy fruit high over his head. He took a moment to contemplate how long it would take to chop the tree down if one of his painted gargoyles did it for him. There was no way he was getting one of his creatures to simply get it down for him, the apple would be flat before he got to touch it.

He was just about to haul out a piece of parchment and a paintbrush, when the bright red gorgeousness fell at his feet. He looked down in great surprise, and looked up again in even greater surprise when a pair of feet landed just behind the apple.

"Hello, gorgeous." The man said seductively. "I've seen you before. You're Sai, are you not?" The older man was a complete stranger, but looked familiar somehow to Sai. Maybe it was the facial features that brought about familiarity, but Sai couldn't look the man in the eyes, he was too nervous.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" Sai asked uncomfortably. He was quite unused to advances from anyone. Especially a man one point five times his own age. He was inclined to back away actually, turn, and run in a zigzag pattern away from this man, much like he would from a bear - except he quite liked bears.

Itachi (for that's who it was) grinned at the younger man's obvious fear. "I thought you were taught to show no emotion? Oh little fearful one." He grinned and backed up a little, leaning stoically against the tree, not really seeing it, just knowing it was there and that he looked awesome leaning against things.

Sai looked him over warily; the effect wasn't lost on him. The youth was dazzled. "Wh-where did you hear that?" He asked, finally getting his bearings - a little.

Itachi laughed softly, but not quite pleasantly. "I have heard it from the useless babble and banter of your school friends, that loud orange wearing brat. Know of whom I speak?" He rolled his eyes; of course Sai knew who it was. Even _Itachi_ couldn't miss all of that ORANGE. And his hair so _totally_ clashed with it, too. Sai was embarrassed to even be _seen_ with Naruto. Let alone having someone assume that the two were friends. It was laughable.

Itachi coughed lightly, breaking Sai from his fuming stupor. He glared at the older ninja, and turned away sulkily. "So what do you want with me anyway?" Sai wouldn't let Itachi see him peeking over his shoulder, so he pretended to be examining the sleeve of his black short sleeve sweater for lint. He was really eyeing Itachi, taking him all in. His slashed headband, long black robes decorated - a little lamely in Sai's opinion - with puffy white clouds lined in red. And then Itachi's purple painted nails caught his attention and he laughed, not even pretending not to look anymore.

Itachi glared at him, not completely sure why this little runt was laughing at him. _It must be because he's not impressed by my tree-leaning skillage._ Convinced that this was the reason, Itachi lifted himself off the tree and sauntered over to Sai. Irritation was written on his face. "Listen, twerp. I need some scrolls for the Akatsuki group, and I was told you'd be an asset in the colder climate. You're coming with me."

Sai stopped his laughing, which had faded to a giggle as Itachi was talking. He realized that this, more than an invite, was a threat. He got annoyed. "Sorry, _Ma'am._ I have no intention of going with you anywh - " but his reply was cut short. Itachi had leaned over. He, without a hint of affection or, indeed, reason - kissed Sai. The younger ninja was completely stunned. Itachi seemed to draw out any trace of resistance in Sai as he breathed softly into the kiss. And not just toward their current action. As Itachi gently traced the contours of Sai's lips, still not really seeing, Sai was ready to go anywhere with this man.

Itachi broke the kiss and smiled. Sai had reacted the right way. Itachi could now use him to do whatever he pleased, without resistance.

-End Flashback-

--

Sai: But but but but but but but WHY?

Alii-Chan: -Silence-

Sai: ANSWER MEEE!

Alli-Chan: -Ignores Sai- So, how'd you like that TOTAL runoff of drabble? Umm, it's just explaining some crap, getting in info, aaaaand ... I dunno, keeping a savage flock composing of all my three fans from attacking me. Yay!

Oh, and with the one point five reference - That's about 8 years older, Sai -and everyone else - is 16 ... thought I'd put that in there.


	5. Cold, ne?

Alright. Chapter five. I promise something interesting will happen in this chapter (Hence, it might be long, just a warning) ...

Sai: I'm still mad at you

Alii-Chan: Good, you need emotion!

Sai: Bet you wished you could've done a sex scene ...

Alii-Chan: Raises some 'brow orly? laughs

Sai: Oh shit ...

Alii-Chan: Divided by zero, did we?

Sai: Shut up ...

--

Sai now sat in the middle of a net, glaring up at Sasuke. The same frown was plastered on his face as that ... _omigawd._ He noticed the eyes. Why had he never noticed Sasuke's eyes before? Because Sai was trained to never make eye contact. He mentally facepalmed _Duh, how'd I not notice that they were blood red?_ Sai thought to himself. He couldn't do it in real life at the moment because he was pretty positive his arm was stuck.

But they had the same _eyes_. Sai had looked into Itachi's eyes in the end. And they were blood red. Just like Sasuke's. "Ita … Ita … " He stammered.

"Ita? Ita what?" Naruto asked, leaning over Sasuke and frowning at Sai. "What's he talking about, Sasuke teme?" Naruto turned then to look at the others. Lee shrugged, Gaara kept shivering, and Chouji looked uninterested.

Shika rolled his eyes. "Itachi, Naruto. He's trying to say 'Itachi' … obviously, Sasuke reminds Sai of his brother. And I don't see why not." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and looked at Sasuke.

"Oh yeaaah … right. I knew that." Everyone facepalmed. Even Sai managed to pull out the other arm - the one that wasn't stuck - to slap his forehead in annoyance.

"So are you going to let me go?" Sai asked, finally finding his voice. He got it. Wonderful. This boy was Itachi's brother. Whoop dee freaking doo. He wanted out. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked down at him and then at each other.

Shika shrugged. "What's the point?" He asked Sasuke. "We have the other scroll. If Itachi wants it, he'll come to us. Sai isn't a threat. There are six of us and only one of him."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, you're the leader. We really don't need to hold onto such worthless crap anyway." Sai protested hotly, but at least he was getting out. Naruto knelt in front of Sai and started working on the ropes. After a few minutes, Sai was free and standing in front of the group, rather red.

"D - Don't think for a second that I owe you one for letting me go, 'cause I don't!" He yelled, flushing redder as Lee and Naruto started laughing. Sai turned on his heel and started off in the direction that Itachi disappeared.

"So, what do we do now? We have something Itachi wants. Do you think that he will come for it?" Lee asked - to no one in particular. He received a response anyway.

"He'll be back, I promise you. He isn't the type who would like to leave things unfinished. As soon as he realises that he has one scroll and he needs two, he will waste no time turning around and seeking us out." Sasuke replied, glaring off into the distance. "We should relax and wait for him."

Naruto looked at him, a little shocked. Never before had Sasuke passed up a chance to chase after his brother. Until now. Sasuke noticed his face, and smiled wearily at the blonde. "I'm a little tired. Am I not allowed that? I don't want to do anything unnecessary."

Lee laughed at him, and even Gaara managed a small chuckle. "You … you sound like this one." Gaara managed to explain through shivers, pointing to Shika. Realization dawned on Chouji and he laughed, too. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Now, Sasuke, I don't think I fell for Shika. And don't become Shika, or I'll leave you." He laughed, sticking his tounge out between his teeth and nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

"And what's wrong with me?" Shika asked, sulking. Chouji laughed again, this time at Shika, and poked the pouting ninja in the side.

"I am quite sure there is nothing wrong with you, Shikamaru sama. However, I must ask. Would we be able to do something? Gaara will turn into a sand nin-cicle if he does not move around. We should occupy our time for now." Lee's laughing face turned to one full of concern for the Kazekage.

Naruto's face brightened suddenly. "I got it!" He cried. He took off his pack and rummaged in it until he found what he was looking for. It was the aforementioned (in chapter 2) board. For 'just in case'. "Well, we don't have anything else to do. How about we find a nice big hill and have at 'er?!" He looked hopefully around the group. Everyone made a murmur of assent, and Naruto punched the air. "Alrighty! Let's go!"

The troupe set out in search for a nice hill. Soon, one that suited was found, just on the outskirts of town. The snow was packed tightly; it seemed that there were regulars that came to this hill to sled. Naruto took one look at it and whistled through his teeth. "Whoo! That's what I call a HILL! Let's GO!" He cried, and not waiting for anyone to answer him, he squeezed the board tightly with both hands, infusing it with chakra for balance and maximum skillage, and set it down, hopping on it and whooshing down the hill with the speed that a pro boarder would envy.

Lee turned to Gaara. "Would you be able to make us a sled? It looks like a shallow bowl, and it is really smooth on the bottom." Gaara thought for a moment, and made two to the specifications that Lee presented. He sheepishly handed one over to Chouji.

"Here … Chouji. I apologize for not saying your name earlier." He blushed. "Actually, I really didn't know what it was." Chouji smiled and thanked him. Turning to Shika, he smiled, and they were the next to go.

Shika sat in the front, and Chouji sat in the back, holding tightly on to Shika's waist. His legs wrapped around Shika's, but he protested. "Why do I have to be in the back?" He moaned.

Shika laughed. "Because, I can only think that your steering would be atrocious. I can only imagine where in the world we would end up if you took the front." He looked to the trees on either side of them as if to emphasize his point.

"Like your steering would be any better?" Chouji scolded. "Have you ever even sledded before?" He asked. Shika nodded, and Chouji poked him again, in both sides this time. "Fine, whatever, you steer. Just go already."

"That was my intention." Shika said smugly, pushing off.

Chouji had to admit later, that Shika's steering was rather good. They never fell off, and didn't veer into the trees at all. At the time, however, Chouji buried himself into Shika's back and tried not to scream. They were going _fast._ And Chouji didn't want to admit it.

Lee laughed at Chouji and Shika as they went down. "See, Gaara, that is what you do. Just hold on to me, and you will be fine, alright?" Lee asked, hugging Gaara (Whose shivering had subsided somewhat).

"Alright." Gaara replied, climbing into the back behind Lee and leaning into the bigger - very warm - ninja. Gaara would _not_ admit that he was snuggling. Never in a million years. No type of torture would ever get him to admit how much he enjoyed cuddling into Lee's back. They left Gaara's gourd safely at the top of the hill, and flew down at lightning speed.

Naruto, meanwhile, had reached the top again, and was trying to convince Sasuke to go down the hill with him. "Come on, Sasukeeee. The board's big enough for both of us. Please?" He asked, looking up at Sasuke cutely.

"No." Sasuke replied curtly. "I do not do things like this. It's not _proper._"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're not proper." He snipped back, imitating Sasuke's attempt at eloquence. Shocked, Sasuke was taken slightly aback. But instead of getting mad, he laughed.

"Alright, I'll go." And they flew down together, Sasuke insistently taking the front.

When Chou and Shikamaru reached the top again, Chouji took the sled. "Shika? May I lead now?" He asked, smiling. Shika looked wary, but he couldn't really see any harm. How hard could it be? Shika did it. And he had never gone sledding before in his life.

"Sure, Chou, you can sit in the front." Chouji grinned, eagerly taking the front, sitting cross-legged and clutching the sides. Shika sighed and climbed in behind Chouji. Shika grabbed his waist just in time, as Chouji pushed off as soon as Shika was in.

Shika was right. Chouji shouldn't have taken the front. Not three seconds in to their journey down, they veered to the left. "Pull up Chouji! Turn right!"

"I'm TRYING!" Chouji cried.

Shika tried to put his weight to the right, but it wasn't enough. "Shift your weight!" Shika called now.

"I AM!" Chouji yelled back.

They barely missed Gaara as he and Lee were on their way back up. But they did, however, hit a very large snow covered boulder that doubled as a rather impressive jump. They crashed headlong into the trees and rolled a number of feet before Chouji stopped. Shika was right behind him and landed on Chou. Looking rather flustered, he blushed and turned his face away.

Chouji laughed at him. Shika's ponytail was coming loose, and there were pine needles in his hair. Chou giggled as he reached up and brushed them from his hair. "Silly. That was fun, why did you think I couldn't steer?"

"Uh, it's because you can't. We crashed, for your information." Shika said lamely, rolling his eyes.

"But this was fun! We would've never ended up like this if we hadn't crashed!" Chouji said, laughing.

"Like what? Wet? Cold? Full of snow? Full of pine needles? Full o-" But what else they were full of, he never got the chance to complain about. Chouji leaned up and gently brushed his lips against Shika's.

He looked away, blushing. "Do you know how much I wanted to do that?" He asked.

Shika blinked in disbelief. Did Chouji just … ? And did he just confess that … ? Shika's mind reeled. He blushed himself then, and sat up on Chouji's stomach.

"Silly. I can't see why you would want to do that. It's not something that I would have thought of." It really wasn't. Physical pleasure wasn't very high on his list of priorities. Right now, actually, his top priority was getting warm and dry.

"Why not, Shika kun? You don't like me?" He asked, feigning extreme sadness (at least that's what Shika hoped).

Shika flushed again and grumbled. Taking a handful of snow, he rubbed it in Chouji's face. "That's not what I meant you weirdo. I meant I haven't thought of it at all."

Chouji realized then what Shika meant. He smiled and sat up - as best he could with Shika sitting on him. He wiped the melting snow off with his sleeve and wrapped his arms around Shika's waist. He leaned in and kissed Shika gently. "Cold, ne?" He said, in reference to the snow.

"No, you're quite warm, Chou kun." Shika said, smiling softly. He leaned over Chouji and kissed him back, letting himself enjoy it. Chouji was stunned momentarily, before he felt a small amount of pressure on his lips. Shika sought entry. Chouji complied, greeting him gently with his own advances. Shika leaned closer to Chouji, neither noticing their little audience.

"Ahem." Sasuke broke the silence that existed within the four boys watching.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, catching the attention of Chouji and Shika. Naruto blushed red. Apparently Sasuke's throat clearing hadn't been heard. "Whoops." He muttered.

"Uh … ah … I mean … this isn't what it …" Shika stammered out, for once in his life at a complete and utter loss for words.

Lee laughed at Shika, hard. "Do you realize whom you are talking to? I am with Gaara, and if I am not mistaken, Naruto and Sasuke have a bit of a relationship. Do not feel ashamed of being in love!"

Shika stood up, still a little red, and pulled Chouji up with him. They picked their way out of the trees and watched as Gaara pulled the sand from their sled back into his gourd.

"Ah well, ya caught us." Chouji said sheepishly. Shika blushed again.

--

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, looking around and hearing something … but he wasn't sure quite what. In a few seconds, the sound got louder. It sounded like … laughing … ? "Itachi." Sasuke growled.

But the laughter didn't sound malicious or angered. It was light, like he had just heard a good joke, or witnessed something really funny. That unnerved Sasuke.

In a minute or two, Itachi was standing on a branch high above their heads. A pervert could just look up and …

He looked down at the six of them and laughed again. He threw the scroll down at their feet. "This is useless to me. Deidaria told me the wrong clan. He meant the Keikuchki tribe, not the Katsuya. Oh well."

They all sweatdropped. Naruto picked up the scroll. Out of curiosity as to what the older ninja had found so amusing, he opened it. Inside was instructions on how to make … "Hey, Chouji, it's those red pill thingys you took. Lookie" Chouji examined it, and sure enough, it described how to make the ninja pills that Chouji had took.

"Shika looked at the other scroll in interest. "I wonder what's in this one, then." He looked inside. For a second he didn't believe what he was reading. "Chou … ji … look at this, would you?"

Chouji peeked over his shoulder and read the heading. "How to counteract any negative side effects caused from the red pills." The subheading read "_Including - but not limited to: Weight loss/gain, loss of limb, unusual limb growth, mutation, loss of physical or mental abilities, etc."_

Chouji stammered, tears threatening to well up and overflow. "The Katsuya tribe, I should've known. They trade with the Akimichi's all the time. I'm sure father mentioned them before. Oh wow. Shika, thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I hope I do." Shika replied. "I think - because this means a lot to me too."

End

--

Alii-Chan : Who else hated the ending?

Sai : I did.

Alii-Chan : I wasn't asking you. So, for that girl who wanted Chouji chubby again, here ya go. I thought of you immediately. (Can't remember your screen name, but you're on … you know who you are.)

Yeah, I got my fluff in 3 … originally, it was going to be a really big orgy, all raping Sai. But then I remembered that this is a WAFF. So … yeah. Sai's relieved, at least.

Wahoo! Go ShikaChou! Hurray for the sparklies of youth and Lee's openness!


End file.
